codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glasgow (Colorless Memories)
Database Entry "What can be said about the Glasgow that hasn't already been said before? It was a revolutionary concept for it's time. A machine that avoided the pitfalls of it's predecessors and played a part in Britannia's conquest of Japan. Though it still pales in comparison to all of the Ganymade models the Ashford's came up with like the Ali's, as my Lady Marianne proved throughout the many campaigns she undertook in Africa, where we were able smash the South Africa alliance, establish a central base of operations for the region in it's place. Though we often had to struggle against the many EU funded groups and the terrorist network group that predated Peace Mark (and whom the story goes were part of the setup and merger of numerous terrorist groups into Peace Mark), The British Golden Company that dug into the Kenya region. Those false Celtic brits often had their hands and influence around many events Marianne encountered there from what little she would tell me of her time there. One things she did mention was this. Those mercs were by the standards of mercenaries, quite professional, disciplined, kept to their contracts and often refused to work with any groups who would seek to do harm to any civilians. Though not as big as they make it out to be. For starters it's armor is vulnerable to being pierced by even hollow bullets from machine guns, turrets and being blown to pieces by any RPG that happens to strike it. It's also rather easy to steal and sell on the black market by anyone with half a brain to do so, which has often involved Britannian officers running or taking part in black market rings to sell them for profit (especially in Area 11 under the rule of General Bartley and my late brother Clovis). Something to which i and Dalton cleared up right away as soon as we touched base there. It's prone to breaking down more often than any other Knightmare Frame created (half of the maintenance reports happen to involve them, usually its basic stuff like the OS crashing, a wheel coming off during battle or the Slash Harken getting stuck or attached to a building).. Which the very Knightmare machine it got based off was known to never done once in it's use by it's well known pilot who needs no introduction. Overall the Glasgow I would say is a pretty average Knightmare Frame, built and designed by average personal. Oh hell let's face it. It was made for the average person and to fill the pockets of Britannic and Weinberg while they deprive the soldiers of Britannia the fighting weapons and machines that we need to fight against savages like Zero. Everyone knows it." - Field Marshal Cornelia Li Britannia of the Holy Brtiannian Armed Forces quoted in the Brtiannian Times piece "The parlance of warfare" by Quentin MacKenzie. Glasgow Details The Glasgow is a fourth-generation Knightmare Frame and the first mass-production model produced by the Holy Britannian Empire. It contributed to the Invasion of Japan, providing antactical advantage over conventional combat vehicles in a number of the battles over the Type-90 Main Battle Tank that the Elevens favoured as Dalton told me from his time serving as Commander of the Kyushu invasion Battalion where he received his scare fighting against Shimazu Yoshifumi, Dalton described him as fighting like a devil and nearly taking his head off as he covered the retreat of his Battalion via the Kyushu mountains to Kagoshima. High praise coming from my head general, I'll be sure to give this Shimazu fella the edge of my sword or lance when i deal with him and these Sons of Shimazu that habit the region and whom i suspect have something to do with the routes of the disgusting refrain drug managing to enter Area 11. Either one is too good for these eleven cowards whom time has long passed them. Design and Specifications Influenced by the success of the Ganymede prototype, the manufacturing division of Britannic United and Weinberg Corporations in a rare collaboration on a project (so they say and something i have heard from Maribelle that they are up to something at the moment, whatever it is, it had better be far better machines than what they have given thus far). Begun researching the use of Knightmare Frames as combat weapons. The fruit of their labour was the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first Brtiannian combat-capable Knightmare. Building upon the foundation laid out by the Ganymede, the Glasgow relies upon its small, light frame and Landspinners for high-speed combat, allowing it to outflank ground forces such as tanks and APCs. The Glasgow also introduces the Slash Harken, a wired projectile weapon that can double as a grappling hook, or be used to help the Knightmare descend from aerial transports safely, and becomes standard equipment in almost all Knightmares thereafter. The Glasgow's armament also includes Tonfas, and a handheld assault rifle or a stun gun. The basic weapons deigned for the basic solider and knight. Operational History The effectiveness of the Glasgow was proven when it's deployed during Britannia's invasion of Japan. The Glasgow's participation made the brief war a complete route, allowing Britannia to easily take over the island nation, which is then renamed Area 11. Seven years after the invasion, the Glasgow is still seen as venerable, though outdated, and has slowly been phased out of production in favour of the newer RPI-13 Sutherland. Many units are refitted into the police-use RPI-11 Knightpolice, while the proliferation of Glasgow's means that they often end up in the hands of anti-Britannian rebels, such as the Order of the Black Knights and the Japanese Liberation Front. Too often they are able to get their hands on the Glasgow's as soon as they are out of the bases or even factories in the homeland, thanks to the more recent activities coming from not just in Area 11. But also in Area 12, The Algeria front and from what Dalton tells me of his sons operations in the Middle East, more usage of them as diversions while the EU increased usage of the Orlando's knightmare frames. Various Japanese resistance cells use modified Glasgow models called Burai's. They also make use of a cannon built from four such units called a Raiko. Further, the reliable Knightmare are used as the basis for several "new" designs, including the Type-10R Burai and Type-1R Burai Kai. These Elevens cannot even come up with their models of Knightmare Frames, i remember years ago during the San Diego Tournament in 2006 seeing what was it called... The Gennai, came lumbering out of the tunnel. It was low-slung, hunched, propelled primarily by two enormous hind-legs, while two smaller legs with human-like hands steadied it in front. Two large oval eyes were set to either side of its head, while another, smaller pair of eyes faced forward. Basically a massive toad, it was said to have turned Prime Minister Genbu's head in embarrassment and anger at Kirihara Industries for allowing it to be participate at the San Diego Tournament. With the ceasing any further research and development being carried out during his lifetime. Much to our advantage as history tells us. The Black Flash won the Tourney that day, showing off the new Ganymede Ali, which would later be used by The Knight of One during his subjection of Kurdistan. I remember sitting next to him during the tourney asking him about it and his plans to trust the newly crowned Shah and his people with our technology, To which he made most clear he did and that this would encourage more Britannian's to not discard people we conquer and create more allies among them. It's something i remember the Knight of Eight and Dalton being vocal on this as well. Which is why i let him use Kururugi Suzaku, despite the fact he is the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan and a threat in the right hands. Variants Glasgow Security Guard Type The RPI-11 Glasgow Security Guard Type is a defensive Glasgow variant. The Glasgow Security Guard Type's performance is not that particularly different from the regular Glasgow, but it is typically equipped with a giant shield for its function of protection and defence. These frames are mainly stationed in the Britannian homeland. Usually having been sent back from the frontlines or sold off by the local authorities due to the surplus of them. Personally I think this is a tactic by Britannic so that they have a excuse to make more money and continue their production lines. Granted the number of factories they have built over the last decade since they expanded into Knightmare Frame has helped to revitalise some of the Homeland towns, like New Southampton in the Mid state part of Britannia. Baltimore Docks that was struggling for shipping for many years because of the mix of Automations and the decline of Britannia's manufacturing wear (this is what we get when we trust those chinamen to produce and manufacture our products). Though I hear many of the Euro Italians/polocks aren't happy with the conditions and have held up new battleships productions in the past to get fairer wages. Minister Davis from the State of Finance department had to personally intervene at one point due to the tensions. Though that city has long had it's problems with the other Euphie has mentioned how she feels there are far too many of these Glasgow's hanging around the capital these days. Often way outside of the military bases and often more in the hands of the big companies now. I wouldn't put it past Old Thaddeus to encourage them to buy them, he was always a fan of arming the police more. Especially after the number of shootings that happened in Britannic sub companies where a few of his family members were killed. He was a major backer of the revised security act of 2009 after the attack on Pendragon. Ironically once the Ashford's fell, his stock and company rose a great deal. Very fitting for that old git, thankfully Grand General Gerald Bruckner is a lot more pleasant and honourable of a man. The man taught me, Guildford and even Nonette (when she wasn't clipping off my hair or putting make up on my face while I slept). Still, it's one thing to arm soldiers up to the brink for the reasons Britannic do it for and because Britannia is built on war. It's another for Britannic to start arming police up to the point they are. It's like as if they are afraid of something, or the likelihood is that they are looking to take even more control in the long run of all the sectors they dominate. As long as there s fighting to be had and a tent for me and my men to sleep in. this concerns me little and something my elder brother to handle.Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares Category:Colored Memories